User talk:Tangerineduel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blakes 7 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:20, October 8, 2009 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 08:17, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Coding Hey, I decided to start watching (and eventually hearing) Blake's 7 in oder to help building up this wiki. Two things I'd like to suggest, if you are familiar with such coding, are: * The infoboxes are way too "bulky". If we could "borrow" the coding from the Tardis Wiki infobox, I think the information would be far better to read: ** In the preview screen, all info from The War Foward could be displayed on the Tardis Wiki, while here we don't get even to "Key crew". ** The prev/next sections look way better side-by-side than up-down ** Having the series A/B/C/D + episode number right at the top of the page is quite helpfull. * The color scheme is not that eye-pleasing to a user. the blue used for the links is very light in contrast with the white background. Anyway, these are two suggestions I have for now. Let me know if there's anything you want help with. ;) OncomingStorm12th (talk) 17:48, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Oh, not at all. I've noticed a few issues I'd like to tackle as well, such as pages that need renaming (such as Big Finish Original Novels and the B7 Stories template; as both fail sentence case)/deleting, and that nearly all BF stories lack publisher summaries/links to BF site. But be my guest and tell me all you've noticed as well. OncomingStorm12th (talk) 10:58, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :I'd be happy to take on the admin role. I thought about asking for it, but it felt... pretentious? Anyway, funny thing is, I'm so used to the Tardis rule of "only admins can move pages that I forgot I could move them here if I wanted (though that would mean redirects being kept). Later today when I'm using my computer I'll get to work on more links to BF pages. OncomingStorm12th (talk) 16:03, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. In the words of Hamilton: "I promise that I'll make y'all proud". OncomingStorm12th (talk) 10:35, July 1, 2019 (UTC) CSS While not much of an expert (in fact, not an expert at all) with HTML/coding stuff, I'm quite a "copy-paste-adapt" learner, which I've been doing. I've started looking at Tardis' CSS and brought the TOC-on-the-right-of-the-page thing for us. Along with that, I had to choose a color for the background, which currently is the same as the background one. I'm not too happy with it, because the black text gets a bit hard to read. I'll mess around with a few other options, but if you have any ideas, let me know. :) OncomingStorm12th (talk) 20:03, July 1, 2019 (UTC) :Also, while we're at it, I made a color change (using your primary colors based on the B7 logo, thanks for that). Let me know what you think. OncomingStorm12th (talk) 01:46, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Infobox font colour Hey, thanks for the message. Yeah, this font colour has been annoying me for a while. Technically, it should be the same color as the TARDIS Wiki's non-linked stuff; the only changes I made were intentional (the "group headers", and the "red of the redlinks" come to mind). I even tried to add a new command to change the color of the text, but it didn't quite catch. I also tried reaching out to CzechOut about this, but never got an answer. I'll try messaging SOTO soon and see if they can lend a helping hand on this subject. Also on my top priorities is fixing Template:B7 Stories lack of show/hide tag and a few color things. OncomingStorm12th (talk) 02:13, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :SOTO gave me some advice over discord, and now the text is being displayed black as well. Bless them. OncomingStorm12th (talk) 19:12, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello Nothing to do with this wiki but you blocked us both on Doctor Who Wiki so this is the only place I can say it; user “Unbanned reality talk” on TARDIS Data Core (you know, the Nazi guy?) has been removing/doctoring my talk page messages from behind a block, just before you blocked him from editing his talk pages. I’m not too upset at this, in fact I’m glad because it means my insults clearly hit close to home, and I’m glad to have offended a fash scumbag, but, in the interests of fairness and justice, I feel it should be fixed. Thanks! 21:01, February 5, 2020 (UTC)